


Dating The Idiot

by Sillysbarka16



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillysbarka16/pseuds/Sillysbarka16
Summary: Adora's just come off a double shift at work and is ready to spend some quality time with her girlfriend. Her girlfriend who is for once, the idiot. Adora didn't think it was possible to love Catra more, but she was wrong.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Dating The Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadaadira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadaadira/gifts).



> This is based off a conversation I had with my girlfriend, because we're both silly but for once she was the idiot. She reckons I need a poster that states 'I'm dating an idiot'. Instead, I wrote this.

Adora lay, half asleep, on her bed she shared with her girlfriend. She’d come off a long shift, working a double to complete her hours and cover for a friend. Her partner, Glimmer, had worked a single, leaving Adora with Bow for the second half.

It meant she had several days off now, to recover and spend time with her girlfriend, who was taking some well-deserved time off herself.

Hearing the tell tale sounds of the front door opening, Adora sat up blearily, wincing as her cat, Swiftwind’s, claws dug into her leg as she shifted him. He glared at her and settled himself once more, purring only when Adora’s hand ran over his lithe body.

Adora heard her girlfriend patter around their apartment, presumably hanging up her badge and gun. She was a bounty hunter, Adora a detective, so they often crossed paths at work.

It wasn’t long before a face appeared at the doorway of their room, Adora greeting Catra warmly when she saw her. Catra grinned and jumped onto the bed, startling Swiftwind who shot off with a glare to both women.

Adora felt bad for him, but the feeling was fleeting as Catra gave her girlfriend a hug.

“How was work?” Adora asked.

Catra shrugged, “usual, put some bad guys away.”

“I saw you, on my way home.”

Catra’s eyes widened and she facepalmed, Adora watching as her girlfriend began to laugh manically. Adora couldn’t help the amused snort, curious as to what was so hilarious.

“I think you’re officially dating an idiot,” Catra mused.

Adora snickered, “I could have told you that.”

Usually, it was Catra telling Adora she was an idiot, because yeah, Adora was a self-proclaimed idiot, specifically Catra’s.

“On this instance, it’s actually me that’s the idiot.”

Adora grinned, she was altogether enjoying this too much and Catra pushed her grinning face away with a laugh.

“Please, tell me more,” Adora prodded, poking at Catra’s hip.

Catra grumbled for a moment, “do I have to explain?”

“Oh, please do. I’m very curious.”

A moment pauses, then, “well, I was driving, as you do. And I looked across the street, and saw this woman, and I was like damn, she’s gorgeous.”

Adora began to laugh, already seeing where this was going. Man, her girlfriend really _was_ an idiot!

“She waved to me and I was like oh, she noticed me staring. But it was you!”

“You’re right, I am dating an idiot.”

“You should get a poster to hang on the door. It’s true for both of us.” Catra mused.

Adora grinned, “yeah, but in this instance, _you’re_ the idiot.”

“Yeah, well.”

“I am pretty though, you’re not wrong.”

“Oh, shove off,” Catra said.

Adora merely pulled Catra closer, giving her a gentle kiss. The moment their lips met, Catra’s arms wrapped around Adora and she drew them closer still. The kiss continued, Catra smiling and Adora’s amusement obvious.

“You think I’m pretty,” Adora mused as they drew apart, Catra’s ears growing red.

“Of course, I do, you don’t need me to tell you that.”

“Catra thinks I’m pretty,” Adora sang loudly, Catra shoving a hand over her mouth.

Adora licked the hand and let out a breath when Catra was suddenly on top of her. She stared up at her girlfriend, who’s eyes shone with happiness and amusement, but most of all, with love.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Catra said, leaning down and pressing a swift kiss to Adora’s lips.

Adora hummed in agreement, “you’re my idiot, after all.”

“You were mine first.”


End file.
